


10 драбблов Буш/Горацио

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 10 драбблов рейтинга ПГ13 Буш/Горацио. Преимущественно флафф.





	1. Его мальчик

Расстояние от капитанской каюты до его собственной - несколько шагов, но преодолевает их Уильям с трудом.  
Внешне он спокоен и ровен, по крайней мере ему хочется в это верить, но стоит закрыть за собой дверь, как по лицу пробегает рябь. Очень странно чувствовать, что пытаешься подобрать нужное выражение, но не можешь больше притворяться.  
И духота не наигранная - реальная. В каюте устойчивый запах долгого путешествия: пота, гари, пряностей, разлитого давным-давно рома.  
Уильям бы хотел сейчас выпить и подняться на палубу, чтобы, найдя укромное место , дать ветру сделать свою работу. Выстудить тело и душу.  
Потому что хлесткие слова ранят каждый раз. Потому что Горацио снова недоволен, хотя бывает ли он доволен когда-нибудь? Потому что Уильям снова осмелился проявить заботу, внимание, снова попытался обратиться к своему капитану, как к человеку.  
Ошибка.  
Горацио Хорнблаэур не терпит, когда восторгаются его смелостью, и очень не любит, когда нарушают его одиночество.  
А Уильяму мучительно хочется его нарушить. Хочется взять лицо Горацио в ладони и сказать, что всё хорошо. Что всё правильно. Что не было другого выхода, кроме как растянуть того матроса на люке. Это естественный порядок вещей.  
Но то, что Горацио не смирился с физическими наказаниями во флоте, заставляет восхищаться им еще больше.  
Уильям и хотел - утешить, поддержать, сказать, что понимает эту странную слабость Горацио, его страх перед физической расправой, и, может быть, даже дать понять, что команда боготворит своего капитана. Все знают, если уж сэр Хорнблауэр решил кого выпороть, значит, за дело.

Уильям неосознанно проводит пальцами по столешнице, чтобы запомнить узор, а потом тяжело садится на кровать.  
Стянуть сапоги удается с трудом, а еще... еще ему необходимо отвернуться к стене и закрыть глаза. Перестать быть хотя бы на несколько минут, спрятаться от всего, даже от безжалостного солнца, разогревшего каюту, от духоты, от воспоминаний об упрямо сжавшем губы Горацио.  
Боль пройдет. Она всегда проходит - ведь это не удары кошкой по спине, которые на всю жизнь замрут шрамами. Она не страшна, надо только немного перетерпеть, пока немеют кисти, а в горле застрял комок.  
Дорога каждая секунда одиночества, потому что совсем скоро пробьет склянка, и первый лейтенант будет обязан заступить на вахту. К этому моменту надо успеть ожить.  
Уильям даже знает, почему так тяжело: просто Горацио очень важен ему. И иногда удается увидеть его настоящим.   
Хотя эта мысль — самообман.  
Настоящий Горацио как раз тот, который только что с позором выгнал его из капитанской каюты. Но ведь просыпается же в нем иногда тот мальчик-воспоминание, который в первый раз мылся на палубе и восхищался красотой моря. Он же нужен, необходим этому суровому капитану Хорнблауэру, чтобы оставаться человеком. Чтобы не потерять себя в выполнении функций капитана корабля.  
Ульям лежит, обхватив себя руками, и ждет, когда пройдет эта неуместная слабость. Он не пытается успокоиться, не пытается пережить ее - просто ждет.   
У него есть еще немного времени, чтобы закрыть глаза и думать о неуклюжем юноше, который по-детски гордится расчетами, который осторожно прикасается ночью.  
Еще немного — и Уильям поверит, что чувствует их прямо сейчас. Будто он вдруг, по велению судьбы, вернулся в прошлое.  
Не открывая глаз, Уильям переворачивается на спину, чтобы открыться для своей памяти и этих робких осторожных прикосновений к волосам. Чтобы Горацио, как тогда, провел пальцами по скуле.  
Воспоминание так болезненно-реально, что хочется выть. 

Открыв глаза Уильям видит непослушные кудряшки прямо у своего лица и внимательный изучающий взгляд. Улыбка выглядит натянутой и неумелой. Будто Горацио забыл, как надо правильно и естественно растягивать уголки губ.  
Уильям успевает только открыть рот, чтобы рапортовать, но Горацио качает головой: "Я внес коррективы в вахтенное расписание. Сейчас не ваш черед".

Он прижимается губами сам, но тут же отступает, впуская в себя. Выдыхая сквозь стон, когда Уильям тянет за ленту, чтобы развязать бант и запутаться пальцами в волосах.  
Пьяняще правильно.   
Невыносимо реально.  
Вот он, тот мальчик, который смеялся и подпрыгивал от нетерпения при штурме форта, который тренировал оружейные расчеты, которого можно целовать, не задумываясь ни о чем.  
Горацио очень вкусно пахнет - Уильям благодарно зарывается носом ему в шею, гладит по спине, перебирает пальцами волосы.  
Его мальчик нырнул за ним. Его мальчик вернулся, а значит, до следующего раза всё будет хорошо.


	2. Линейка

Горацио заторможено смотрит на пальцы, порхающие по стволу. Голос мистера Буша звучит, как через толстую подушку: приглушенно и издалека.  
— Надо быть очень осторожным и внимательным.  
Уильяма, кажется, совершенно не интересует, слушает его Горацио или нет. Только это и спасает того от позора. Горацио не смог бы повторить ни слова из объяснений, и уж тем более не смог бы повторить зарядку ружья, хотя проделывал это сам ни раз и не два. Не помогают ни логика, ни привычка просчитывать все в самых непредвиденных ситуациях.  
Горацио тяжело хватает воздух ртом.  
Они сейчас одни в каюте и кажется, что одни на корабле. Свечи едва хватает, чтобы осветить ружье и, главное, руки Уильяма, неторопливо и нежно скользящие по стволу.  
— Смотрите, я медленно ввожу фитиль в отверстие. Нежно, но твердо.  
Перед глазами Горацио все плывет, возможно от духоты. Мысль о собственной ничтожности заставляет кровь прилить к щекам. Ведь если сейчас мистер Буш попросит его зарядить ружье самому - Горацио не справится с дрожащими руками. В попытке восстановить душевное равновесие, он закусывает палец.

Кажущийся невозмутимым мистер Буш запинается на полуслове, а потом отводит взгляд. 

***  
Твердые пальцы скользят вдоль линейки. Хорнблауэр порывист, решителен, смел, как в бою, так и в математике. Из сложных испытаний он выходит с честью.  
Он гладит ее пальцами, удерживает, не давая вырваться, будто у линейки строптивый характер. Он прижимает ее к бумаге, полностью подчиняя себе.  
Бушу сложно сосредоточиться на смысле происходящего. Лицо Хорнбрауэра скрыто упавшей прядью, но у Буша перед глазами стоит его ухмылка. Раз за разом видение иронично приподнимает бровь и язвительный изгиб губ превращается в искреннюю радость.  
— Я не слишком быстро говорю, мистер Буш?  
"Да я вообще тебя не слышу".

В каюте жарко.  
Впервые за долгое время Буш думает, что можно было бы развязать шейный платок. Причем желательно на мистере Хорнблауэре.


	3. Любимые штаны капитана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> суровый джен, вдумчиво переходящий в преслэш

Хорблауэр чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. Несколько дней он почти не спал. Если быть точным, не почти не спал он весь последний месяц.  
— Докладывайте, мистер Буш, — обреченно сказал он, сидя за столом и пытаясь заставить себя написать письмо Марии.  
Слушать первого лейтенанта, какую бы гадость он не сказал, было в любом случае гораздо приятнее, чем вымучивать поэтические сравнения.  
— Мистер Хорнблауэр, вам надо поспать, — Буш сказал это так тихо, что расслышать удалось с трудом.  
— Повторите? — иронично задрал бровь Хорнблауэр, испытав полуистеричный всплеск хорошего настроения.   
— Вам надо поспать, сэр, — чуть более уверенно повторил Буш.  
— А мне казалось, что надо выслушать ваше донесение о том, как идут дела с мачтой.  
— И это тоже, сэр, — покладисто согласился Буш, тем самым фактически признавая, что дела идут не очень.  
Шторм изрядно потрепал корабль, так что пройдет еще несколько часов, пока оснастка будет снова в полной боевой готовности.  
Хонблауэр с тоской посмотрел на койку. Ложиться в нее не хотелось совершенно: сырое белье не просыхало, и даже положенная грелка не спасала положение. Несколько раз переведя взгляд с первого лейтенанта на кровать и обратно, Хорблауэр широко улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, я лягу, а вы прочитаете свое донесение. Если я засну, то разбудите меня к третьей склянке, проверить, как идет работа.  
Мистер Буш еле заметно улыбнулся, явно довольный своей маленькой победой. Он еще не знал, что она обернется поражением.  
Стаскивая с себя обувь, Хорблауэр лавировал в словах, как рыбачий шлюп в новых водах, не зная ни течений, ни мелей. Странная, завораживающая игра в догонялки приносила некоторое извращенное удовольствие уставшему разуму. Баланс между приказом и просьбой, между капризом и заботой: мистер Буш подойдет ближе? сядет рядом? тоже стянет обувь, чтобы вытянуть ноги? потому что Хорнблауэр прекрасно понимает, отчего у его первого лейтенанта лицо больше походит на маску смерти. Тот тоже сильно устал, и для него это возможность отдохнуть в условном покое капитанской каюты.  
Потом оказалось, что Хорнблауэр перехитрил сам себя: вдвоем невозможно разместиться на узкой койке. Пришлось полулежать, касаясь друг друга почти всем телом. Наконец, Хорнблауэр милостиво разрешил зачитать доклад, но, пригревшись, заснул на середине первой фразы.

Если бы Ульям Буш обладал воображением, то он бы представил себе, что они плывут, убегая от врагов, вдвоем на утлой лодочке. Возможно, он даже придумал бы себе героическую роль спасителя раненого капитана. Но, к счастью, мистер Буш не был наделен столь буйным воображением.  
Сидеть оказалось не очень удобно: пряди Хорнблауэра щекотали щеку, а носом он уткнулся ему прямо в шею, от чего во всем теле разлилось приятное тепло, густо замешенное на возбуждении.  
Подтянуть одеяло, чтобы капитан не замерз, чутко прислушаться, чтобы не пропустить время, и, главное, постараться каждой клеточкой тела запомнить ощущения. Вряд ли когда-либо еще, Буш получит право, спрятавшись ото всех, обнимать своего капитана. Может быть, несколько лет назад, Буш мог бы проявить власть и право сильного, но уже тогда Хорнблауэр частенько вел себя как старший по званию, управляя окружающими и, в том числе, самим Бушем.  
Память услужливо напомнила, как Хорнблауэр, не стесняясь наготы, принимал душ прямо на палубе, как пил воду из ведра, больше проливая на себя. Тогда, он подчинялся приказу, что придавало особую остроту происходящему.  
Сейчас приказам подчинялся сам Буш.  
Поэтому он сидел в неудобной позе, чувствуя, что левая рука затекла давным-давно, а не ходил по палубе, надеясь, что соленый упругий ветер выбьет из головы ненужные мысли. Наверху можно было бы занять себя тяжелой работой, чтобы развеять маету тела.  
Буш спал и не спал. Подгружаясь в поверхностное забытье на несколько минут, он не забывал отсчитывать банки. Ему казалось, что он тонет, все глубже опускаясь на дно собственной слепой увлеченности, а Хорнблауэр держится за него, положив голову на плечо.  
В попытке всплыть или хотя бы вытолкнуть на поверхность своего капитана, Буш неловко махнул рукой и случайно разбудил его.  
Хорнблауэр сонно моргнул несколько раз, перед тем как прийти в чувство.  
— Уже пора?  
— Нет, еще нет, сэр, — Буш инстинктивно схватился за плечо, которое пронзила острая боль.  
Хорнблауэр смотрел на него блестящими в сумраке каюты глазами, а потом судорожно облизнул губы.  
Буш постарался скатиться с кровати, чтобы убраться подальше от своего искушения, но не смог: его цепко перехватили за пояс.  
— Лягте удобно, мистер Буш.  
Оставалось только мотнуть головой. Одежда Хорнблауэра была в беспорядке, как и его волосы. Еще несколько секунд назад он доверчиво дышал Бушу в шею, доводя до изнеможения одним своим присутствием рядом. Буш еще раз замотал головой, подчеркивая, что не будет ложиться.  
Сказать он ничего не мог — язык не слушался.  
— Лягте, чтобы вам было удобно. Это приказ, мистер Буш. 

Дальнейшее произошло мгновенно. Хорнблауэр еще не успел прийти в себя, после сна, да и недостаточно было пары часов отдыха, чтобы восстановиться.  
Он просто завороженно смотрел, как Буш, только что лежавший рядом, хочет уйти, а Хорнблауэр никак не мог этого допустить. Он не был готов к тому, что его сомнет прокатившимся ураганом.  
Буш всегда мог хорошо выполнить поставленную перед ним задачу.  
Жесткое прикосновение от плеча к поясу вырвало Хорнблауэра из действительности. Это было очень четкое, выверенное прикосновение. В нем было ни намека на ласку — только вырвавшееся на свободу жадное обладание.  
Хорнблауэр не сопротивлялся, когда ему коленом раздвинули ноги, и даже чуть выгнулся, навстречу упавшему поверх телу.  
Так волна управляет кораблем, хотя каждый капитан считает себя немного, но покорителем морской стихии.  
Протертые на заднице штаны пронзительно треснули, дождавшись своего звездного часа. Хорнблауэр провалился бы от стыда в преисподнюю, но его удерживали слишком крепко. Грубые пальцы, царапая, коснулись оголившейся кожи, и Буш замер тяжело дыша Хонблауэру куда-то в шею.   
Так выглядит выплеснувшаяся на берег волна в тот момент, когда она только разбилась о камни.  
Буш приподнялся на руках, избегая встречаться взглядом. Странно двигаясь, он встал с кровати. Первое, что почувствовал при этом Горацио — холод и сырость, мгновенно окружившие его со всех сторон.  
Буш нелепо, босиком стоял посреди каюты, не поднимая взгляд.  
— Вы отдадите приказ о моем аресте, или я могу сделать это сам, сэр. До третьей склянки еще около часа.  
Хорнблауэр моментально сел на постели, до боли вцепившись пальцами в тюфяк. Буш стоял посреди каюты совершенно несчастный, и готовый понести справедливое с его точки зрения наказание: трибунал и смерть. Никогда еще время не было таким зримым. Никогда еще не были так важны правильные слова, которые Хорнблауэр должен был подобрать мгновенно.  
— Вы подчинялись приказу, мистер Буш, — проговорил Хорнблауэр, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно уверенно и твердо.  
— Я... — Буш запнулся, выбирая слова, но быстро продолжил. — Я напал на капитана, сэр. На вас, сэр.  
Уточнение показалось Хорнблауэру смешным. Он быстро зажег свечу и облизнул губы, в попытке найти решение. Если бы Буш сейчас не был так погружен в себя, то заметил бы чертенят, пляшущих в глазах своего капитана.  
Спустив ноги с кровати, Хорнблауэр поджал пальцы — палуба была просто ледяной.  
Потянув Буша за руку, Хорнблауэр усадил его на кровать. Для того, чтобы опершись коленом о тюфяк нависнуть сверху, нужно было немалое мужество, но Хорнблауэр всегда презирал трусов, которые не могут справиться собой.  
— Вы выполняли приказ, мистер Буш. И, пусть до третьей склянки осталось немного, у нас еще есть время на отдых. Поэтому я повторяю приказ: лягте так, чтобы вам было удобно. Я не потерплю ослушания.  
Буш поднял на него взгляд и Хорнблауэр, наконец, выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Ляг так, чтобы тебе было удобно, — как можно более неразборчиво, пробормотал он, наклоняясь к лицу Буша.

Вспоминая потом этот вечер, Хорнблауэр неоднократно корил себя за то, что так ни разу и не вспомнил о Марии, которой клялся в верности перед алтарем. С другой стороны, разум подсказывал, что на подобный случай клятвы явно не распространялись.


	4. Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Возьмите самый большой бокал, а впрочем, лучше даже пуншевую чашу... Наполните ее до половины охлажденным пивом. Добавьте три мерки мятного ликера и шесть мерок меда. Размешайте, но не взбивайте. «Елену Глинскую» ни в коем случае взбивать нельзя. Хорошенько охладите" (ц) Тошнотворное пойло соединяло максимум элементов сырости, холода, липкости и вонючести.

У Уильяма зуб на зуб не попадает. Он взмок во время боя, а теперь замерзает в своем сюртуке. Когда идет снег, надо хоть что-то надевать поверх. Одинаково одеваться и под палящим юным солнцем и зимой в Канале, как минимум глупо.  
Как никогда обидно, что Доути под арестом, и никто не укроет Горацио плащом.  
Хорошо, что капитан согласился спуститься к себе, чтобы согреться хоть немного. В который раз, пожалев об аресте стюарда, Уильям окинул взглядом каюту. Должно же быть хоть что-то!  
Горацио улыбается. Горячка боя все еще не спала, но руки у него уже ощутимо дрожат. Он дышит на пальцы, даже не пытаясь переодеться сырой сюртук.  
— Позвольте я, сэр.  
Уильям берет его руки в свои, но быстро понимает, что собственные пальцы такие же холодные.  
Горацио же, кажется, совершенно все равно, что происходит. Разумом он все еще в горячке боя, поэтому не двигается с места, пока Уильям ищет плащ, и даже не шевелится, почувствовав его успокаивающую тяжесть на плечах. Только спустя секунду говорит посиневшими от холода губами:  
— Вы тоже замерзли, Уильям.  
Оказалось, что под одним плащом могут уместиться двое. Надо только встать поближе друг к другу. Уильям даже умудряется расстегнуть сюртук и положить ладони Горацио к себе на грудь. Туда, где бьется сердце. Только так можно отдать частичку переполняюей нежности и тепла.  
У Буша были заготовлены десятки фраз, чтобы объяснить свои поступки. Все, что угодно, чтобы оправдаться. Только Горацио, не спрашивая, скользит ледяными пальцами по бокам — к спине. Уильям даже не вздрогнул от этого прикосновения.  
Собственные руки вытянуты по швам. Уильям дышит через раз, чтобы не спугнуть Горацио. Тот улыбается своим мыслям, а потом спрашивает:  
— О чем вы сейчас думаете, мистер Буш?..  
— Я не думаю сейчас, — это самый честный и единственный возможный ответ.  
Уильям не может думать: он слишком устал от боя, окоченел, снова согрелся и, глядя на губы Горацио, окончательно потерял себя.  
Выматывающая игра в безразличие.  
Уильям проигрывает в ней каждый день. Иногда, в плохих снах ему кажется, что над ним потешается вся команда. Что Горацио, оторвавшись от созерцания горизонта, смотрит на него с жалостью и презрением. Как это так, Уильям Буш не готов помочь ему сохранить доброе имя?  
Скоро они вернутся в Англию — об этом даже не хочется подумать. Сестры, половинное жалование, и абсолютная невозможность увидеть единственно важного человека.  
Все так неудачно, неловко, неправильно.  
Пальцы Горацио скользят по спине, будто успокаивая.  
— Так теплее, правда, мистер Буш?  
— Нет, — Уильям качает головой и будто случайно касается губами щеки Горацио. — Так только хуже.  
Горацио едва поворачивает голову, поэтому губы скользят от скулы к уголку губ. Коснувшись его, Буш тяжело выдыхает.  
Они стоят, упираясь лбами, и Уильям понимает, что устал и от капризного непредсказуемого мальчишки, устал от невозможности целовать его. Устал притворяться равнодушным, когда тонкие пальцы скользят по спине, прожигая и жилет, и рубашку, и кожу до самых костей.  
Уильяму хочется уже перестать быть. Чтобы его зашили в парусину и отправили на морское дно – молитву можно не читать. Просто, чтобы это издевательство закончилось.  
Минутная слабость духа: ведь так сложно притворяться, когда проще всего было бы целовать, не думая, что случится потом.  
\- Я приглашаю вас на ужин, мистер Буш, - Горацио все еще улыбается. Он всегда улыбается, когда задумал какую-то каверзу.  
Уильям готов предположить, что после ужина им надо будет через иллюминатор спуститься в шлюпку и отправиться к французским берегам, чтобы вдвоем взять Париж.  
\- А кто будет готовить? – измученно спрашивает Уильям.  
\- Как будто это имеет значение, - возмущенное фырканье едва ли походит на вежливый ответ.  
\- Действительно, - соглашается Уильям перед тем, как все же поцеловать.


	5. Плохой игрок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн - начало Верности. Когда они нищие и замерзшие встретились в Портсмуте.

Для того чтобы провести день в приятной дымке, необязательно пить. Достаточно одной случайно встречи, одного касания плечом на улице, одной улыбки — и мир успевает умереть и родиться за один вздох.  
Все иное потеряло смысл.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Уильям будет так скучать. Казалось бы, сколько их, этих недавних мичманов, этих подающих надежды молодых лейтенантов, этих будущих повелителей линейных кораблей, но есть только один, кому подсилу разогнать любой английский туман.

Уильям идет за ним следом, едва поспевая. Жаль, что нельзя сорвать с плеч плащ и укрыть замерзшего проводника, отогревая пальцы дыханием. Прямо сейчас, когда больше нет ничего, между расставанием на Ямайке и встречей в Портсмуте.

Вместо этого - безумный вечер в офицерском клубе, когда смотришь в камин, листаешь старые подшивки и ни в коем случае не думаешь, как именно блистательный сэр Хорнблауэр зарабатывает себе на жизнь.  
Тоже работа, только торгует он не телом, а разумом, и от этого вместо жалости рождается восхищение, которые Уильям привык чувствовать, находясь рядом с ним. Выигрыш – только лишнее подтверждение этому. 

Дешевый кабак, немного вина. Немного шальной, безумной бедности на двоих и целая ночь впереди.

Нежность, переполнявшая Уильяма, была настолько всепоглощающей, что даже стычка с домовладелицей не смогла испортить ему настроение. Все равно прижать Горацио к стене и целовать прямо на лестнице было бы невозможно.  
Скоро Горацио поднимется, осталось подождать совсем немного. Уильяму неинтересна ни бедная комната, ни сырое застиранное белье. Его не интересует ничего, кроме звуков старого дома.  
Прошлое расставание вышло скомканным, так и не успели ничего обсудить, да и стоило ли? Стоит ли строить планы, когда ты только солдат на войне?  
Тогда Уильяму казалось, что это правильно. Он месяцами убеждал себя в том, что ему все равно и нет нужды искать новой встречи.  
Только несколько часов назад понял, как ошибался и чего был лишен этот долгий год.

Лестница немного скрипит, предупреждая, что Горацио уже у двери. Уильям успел стянуть сюртук и жилет, оставшись в одной рубашке. Предвкушение горячит кровь, поэтому ему не холодно даже в едва протопленной комнатушке.  
— Тесно, зато дождь не страшен, — улыбнулся Горацио, заходя в комнату.  
Он явно расстроен, но не хочет этого показать. Ульям лучше многих знает, что нельзя разрешать женщинам лезть в свою жизнь. Они уже забудут про свои неосторожные слова, а ты будешь думать и пытаться понять, что же пошло не так.  
Сюртук и жилет отправяются в угол комнаты. Горацио раздевается стремительно. Ему нужно действие, чтобы успокоить злость. Уильям понимает, что не может отвести взгляд. Как мальчишка, впервые увидевший женщину, пожирает взглядом обнажившуюся шею и беззащитные ключицы. Пары шагов достаточно, чтобы оказаться рядом.  
— Я скучал. Дьявол, как же я скучал, — вместо нормальной речи выходит полушепот-полустон.  
Горацио лучше всех умеет стесняться и улыбаться одновременно. Прятать лицо так, что надо приподнять за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать. 

На кровати безумно тесно, поэтому они лежат на боку, и Уильям крепко прижимает Горацио к себе. Знала бы хозяйка, что он отдал деньги за белье просто так, надеясь не воспользоваться им. Мечтая, что они заснут обнявшись.  
Горацио говорит о мире, о войне, о том, что скажет Пеллью завтра утром.  
Уильяму все равно, пока он может дышать Горацио в макушку и чувствовать его тепло рядом. Пусть говорит, что хочет и о чем хочет. Уильям даже будет иногда поддакивать, пока его не утянет в марево сна. Единственное, ради чего Уильям проснулся бы сейчас — ради нового секса. Ведь почти наверняка Пеллью предложит Горацио новый корабль. И Горацио уедет: возможно на несколько месяцев, возможно — на всю жизнь.  
Уильям хотел бы не спать, но ему сейчас тепло и уютно с этим бесконечно говорливым лейтенантом под боком.

Запнувшись на середине фразы, Горацио развернулся в стальном кольце рук. Наверное, сейчас не выбрался, даже если бы захотел.  
Уильям дышал глубоко и ровно, если слышно посапывая - Горацио умудрился заболтать даже его. Нахмурившись, Горацио подумал, что ему надо быть менее разговорчивым, раз он может сморить даже своего будущего первого лейтенанта.  
Было бы здорово, если бы, когда закончится мир, а Горацио все же назначат капитан-лейтенантом, то мистер Буш согласился бы на эту должность.  
Пока же он спит, положив одну руку под голову и чуть не падая с узкой кровати.  
Немного поерзав, Горацио снова отворачивается, крепко прижимаясь спиной. Похоже, это будет первая ночь в этом доме, когда ему будет действительно тепло.


	6. Нос и последняя рубашка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во-первых, нос. Во-вторых, мысль отдать Горацио последнюю рубашку настолько витает в воздухе, что это канон. Там все были готовы отдать рубашки, чулки, плащи, кораблик или хотя бы жизнь, если больше ничего нет.

Уильям искренне пытался читать, хотя под тарахтение Кеннеди сосредоточиться было сложно. Если бы хоть погода была сновной, то можно было бы уйти на палубу — исподтишка наблюдать за несущим вахту мистером Хорнблауэром, но погода откровенно не располагала к любованию закатным морем и отдельно взятыми лейтенантами.  
Радовало только то, что на следующую вахту заступит мистер Кеннеди и, если капитану не придёт в голову никакая блажь, то спокойный ночной отдых для остальных.  
Уильям закрыл глаза, представляя, как он тихо спустит ноги из гамака, отодвинет занавеску и посмотрит на спящего Горацио.  
Первый раз Уильям так сделал, когда ему показалось, что мистер Хорнблауэр неровно и с хрипами дышит, второй раз потому, что хотел ещё раз посмотреть, как он спит с приоткрытым ртом, а все последующие - потому что не мог иначе.  
Ему нравилось смотреть на Горацио, когда тот был расслаблен и спокоен. Отрезвляющая мысль, что спать с таким жеребенком в одной постели должно быть чертовски неудобно — выбравшись из гамака, он будет складывать на соседа и руки, и ноги, — совершенно не помогала бороться с желанием его поцеловать. Один раз Уильям был даже преступно близок к тому, чтобы прикоснуться к спящему, но вовремя одумался. Когда служишь на боевом корабле, нельзя привязываться к людям.

Арчи – вот уж к кому Уильям не был привязан совершенно – выдал четвертую по счету прочувственную тираду про погоду, покрасовался перед Уильямом в плаще и только получив кивок в качестве одобрения, убрался из каюты.  
Услышав, как он обменивается приветствиями с третьим лейтенантом и почти наверняка обнимает его, Уильям сосредоточенно погрузился в чтение, предварительно убедившись, что не держит книгу вверх ногами.  
Но проигнорировать вошедшего Горацио в полной мере оказалось невозможно. Тот был бледен до синевы, весь трясся и никак не мог расстегнуть плащ закоченевшими пальцами. Уильям оказался рядом быстрее, чем успел вспомнить про иерархию, опыт, дистанцию и прочие необходимые в жизни второго лейтенанта вещи.  
— Давайте я помогу, — сказал он, старательно не глядя Горацио в глаза.  
Тот ничего не ответил, но Уильяму было наплевать. Если сейчас не переодеть это ходячее чудовище, то оно останется сидеть в мокрой одежде. А чем это закончится — неизвестно.

Избавленный от плаща и сюртука, Горацио выглядел ещё более маленьким и тощим. Мокрые кудряшки прилипли ко лбу, вода с них стекала прямо за шиворот, а рукава облепили запястья. Если бы не жилет, то тонкая ткань наверняка бы показала бесстыдно напрягшиеся соски, которых можно было бы ненароком коснуться.  
Нервно сглотнув, Уильям скомандовал:  
— Раздевайтесь и заворачивайтесь в одеяло.  
Чтобы не испытывать судьбу, разглядывая обнажающегося Горацио, Уильям вышел за полотенцем. Вытирать Горацио волосы, смотря сверху вниз на трясущиеся губы, оказалось настоящим испытание.  
— С-спасибо, мистер Буш, — заплетающимся языком сказал тот и поплотнее запахнул одеяло, чтобы оно не сваливалось.  
Под одеялом Горацио был полностью обнажён. Уильям удостоверился, что это недоразумение в чине третьего лейтенанта стянуло с себя мокрую одежду. Вернее, Уильяму было достаточно оголившегося плеча и ключицы, чтобы рявкнуть что-то маловразумительное, долженствующее обозначать одобрение.  
Стремительный допрос выявил, что мокрая тряпка на полу была последней чистой рубашкой Горацио. Он с наивностью юности рассчитывал, что к следующей вахте она высохнет. Признавшись, третий лейтенант плотнее завернулся в одеяло и уселся на стуле нахохлившийся и несчастный. Голова на тощей шее смотрелась так невыразимо трогательно, что Уильяму срочно нужно было сделать ещё хоть что-нибудь, чтобы выразить собственную нежность.  
Поковырявшись в рундуке, он достал свою единственную целую рубашку. Она была отложена на какой-нибудь торжественный случай, а что могло быть торжественнее, чем выручить младшего по званию?  
Выдохнув, Уильям молниеносно убедил себя в том, что им двигают исключительно утилитарные мысли: когда они доберутся до цели, этот порывистый и безусловно талантливый лейтенант спасёт не одну и не две жизни. Долг Уильяма как старшего офицера позаботиться, чтобы юноша не умер от лихорадки раньше времени.  
Белоснежные манжеты и ворот мягко намекали, что у Уильяма были другие сухие и чистые рубашки, а теперь у Горацио будет единственная нештопанная.  
— Вот, — сказал Уильям, вешая её на спинку стула.  
Горацио очень внимательно следил за приготовлениями, не моргал и, кажется, не дышал. Когда неловкость достигла пика, он оглушительно чихнул и потёр кончик носа.  
В каюте сделалось душно, когда Уильям понял, что сейчас происходит: Горацио сидел, забравшись с ногами на стул, совершенно обнажённый под одеялом.  
Будто в подтверждение этих мыслей, он немного пошевелил пальцами ног, которые на мгновенье показались наружу, и спрятал их обратно так быстро, что Уильям не успел понять, почему у него перехватило дыхание.

Погода, может быть, и не располагала, но Уильяму срочно надо было проветрить голову.  
Горацио все так же, не мигая, следил, как Уильям натягивал сюртук.  
— Спасибо, — раздалось из недр одеяла. Горацио успел натянуть его по самые уши.  
— Пожалуйста, — твёрдым голосом ответил Уильям и поцеловал нелепо торчащий наружу красный нос. Раздумывать, почему он это сделал, времени не оставалось. Надо было срочно проводить тактическое отступление.   
Нос немедленно спрятался в одеяло, и наружу остались торчать только внимательные карие глаза и одна самая упрямая кудряшка.  
— Я проверю, не утонул ли наш мистер Кеннеди. И не забудьте переодеться! – сказал Уильям, рассеянно поглаживая дверь. Желание вытряхнуть Горацио из одеяла и согреть самым примитивным способом с каждой минутой становилось невыносимей.

К огромному сожалению Уильяма, Кеннеди не смыло за борт, и его даже не сожрал кракен. Брызги, летящие в лицо, несколько поумерили его пыл, поэтому Уильям успел сбежать на другой борт до того, как Кеннеди поинтересовался, что он забыл наверху в такой чудесный вечер и не в свою вахту.  
Вернуться в каюту к обнажённому, завернутому в одеяло Горацио Уильям просто не мог. Воображение услужливо подсказало, что мистер Хорнблауэр сейчас может осторожно опустить на пол одну ногу, потом другую, подобрать с пола мокрую одежду, чтобы развесить сушиться. Только после этого он посмотрит на рубашку Уильяма – так смотрят на ядовитых змей – и рискнёт её надеть, потому что выбора все равно нет.  
Ткань заскользит, лаская кожу: по спине, груди, обнимая запястья и стремясь к паху. Она окружит Горацио со всех сторон, впитает его запах и, быть может, он даже запутается в ней, на несколько секунд потеряв лёгкость движений. Она будет прикасаться кружевами к ключицам и стремиться к ямочке между ними, пока ворот будет ласкать шею.  
Дьявол!   
Холодная вода ударила Уильяму в лицо, затекла за шиворот и прочистила голову, выбив из неё неуместные фантазии. Ещё один ледяной душ — и Уильям замёрзнет настолько, что перестанет думать о мистере Хорблауэре. О том, как тот пойдёт смотреться в зеркало и одёрнет коротковатые рукава. Подол не скроет задницу целиком и при каждом шаге будет оголять её. Когда Горацио наклонится, чтобы найти запасные кальсоны, рубашка соберется на поясе, делая картину совершенно непристойной.  
Опершись на фальшборт, Уильям принял новую пригоршню воды в лицо как спасение. Похоже, что на палубе ему придётся провести несколько больше времени, чем планировалось.


	7. Есть два Горацио Хорнблауэра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Что ты испытываешь ко мне?   
\- Терпение. Бесконечное терпение.

Есть два Горацио Хорнблауэра: сосредоточенный мужчина, с туго перевязанными лентой волосами. Он с головой бросается решать неразрешимые задачи, и выходит из противостояний с честью. Он часто бывает хмур, замкнут и неразговорчив, потому что его удаче нужен математический расчет. Для него нет ничего невозможного. Он умен, расчетлив и всегда готов платить назначенную цену.  
Есть восторженный, храбрый до безрассудности юноша, который улыбается так заразительно, что невозможно устоять. Он наивен в своих представлениях о правильном укладе вещей, как может быть наивен только ребенок, выросший в любящей семье и до сих пор остающийся всеобщим любимцем.

Раньше эти двое сменяли друг друга чаще, чем страницы календаря.  
Теперь остался единственный способ: потянуть за ленту, скрепляющую волосы. Освободить их, дав кудрявой непослушной волной упасть на плечи. Пропустить их через пальцы, наслаждаясь мягкостью кудряшек и удивленным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз. Давая возможность снова увидеть несовершенную красоту и удивительность мира.

Есть два Горацио Хорнблауэра.  
И только один Уильям Буш.


	8. Южный крест

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> палубный флафф и пять мерок сахара

Разогретая за день древесина палубы приятно пахла — Горацио даже не смущал запах разогретой на солнце же смолы, и все прочие запахи корабля.  
Еще давно он решил, что никто не увидит его, сидящим на шканцах, но лежать он себе не запрещал.  
Доски, конечно, пребольно впивались в лопатки, но на это можно было не обращать внимания, сосредоточившись на мягком покачивании, теплом воздухе и звездах над головой.  
Горацио ни о чем не думал, и это было очень странное ощущение. Непривычное.  
Просто быть, наслаждаясь ощущениями тела.  
Звезд на небе становилось все больше и больше. Горацио уже перестал различать созвездия, погрузившись в плотную белую крупу. Было похоже на снег, падающий в английском канале, только можно лежать сколько угодно, не боясь замерзнуть и чувствуя ласковые прикосновения ветра.  
Горацио существовал одновременно и в скрипе досок, и в волнах, ритмично разбивающихся о борт, и в играющим парусами ветре. Он смотрел на кораблик с бесконечной высоты звезд и видел, какой он маленький, а люди на нем — еще меньше. Казалосьвот-вот и Горацио Хорнблауэру откроется самая суть вещей, его собственный смысл. Даже не хотелось задумываться о том, насколько это ощущение мимолетно, и уж тем более не хотелось приходить в сознание от услышанных голосов.  
Если будет тревога — его поднимут. А пока можно наслаждаться сном, явью и млечным путем, разделяющим их.  
Корабль не больше, чем песчинка в океане. С ними ничего не произойдет ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через несколько недель.  
Ничто, состоящее из расписанных по минутам дней.  
Нигде, отмеченное пунктиром на карте.

Скрип досок от поднимающегося на шканцы Буша не нарушил гармонии.  
Естественный и правильный звук. Правильный человек.   
Наступила его вахта.  
Горацио мог бы спуститься в душную каюту и обязан был поприветствовать своего лейтенанта, но зачем двигаться, если находишься в блаженном “нигде”? Что измениться от нарушения привычного хода вещей, когда лежишь, погруженный в “никогда”?

Разглядеть выражение лица Уильяма было невозможно. Горацио скорее догадался, что тот мазнул взглядом по его лицу и отвернулся, всматриваясь в темную воду.  
Нельзя нарушать одиночество капитана, даже, если капитан лежит на шканцах, смотря вверх.

— Звезды, мистер Буш. Вы хорошо ориентируетесь по звездам?.. — Горацио положил руки под голову и блаженно улыбнулся: давно стоило лечь именно так.  
— Относительно хорошо, сэр, — Уильям, наконец, оторвал взгляд от пустого океана, будто только сейчас заметив, что он не один на палубе.

— Я сейчас покажу их, ложитесь, — улыбкой Горацио постарался смягчить неизбежность приказа.  
Уильям тяжело опустился на палубу и вытянулся рядом. Повернув лицо, Горацио видел не только поблескивающие в темноте глаза, но и профиль, который было так интересно разглядывать. Наверное, Горацио никогда не всматривался в лицо Буша. Сейчас, под покровом темноты, это можно было сделать безнаказанно, не боясь вызвать пересуды или неуместные вопросы.  
— Называйте звезды, которые видите.  
Чтобы рассматривать было удобнее, Горацио лег на правый бок, подложив под щеку ладонь. Он вдруг показался себе еще совсем ребенком, тайком убежавшим спать на скамейку во дворе. Тяжелая дубовая крона закрывала небо, но Горацио знал, что за ними обязательно есть звезды, пусть и не думал никогда, что увидит их так близко и такими яркими.

Голос Уильяма стал тем, чего так не хватало этой ночи. Необходимой приправой. Он укутывал плотнее ветра, а согревал лучше любого кителя.  
Завороженный, Горацио смотрел, как шевелятся губы, выталкивая из себя слова. Ульям был очень сосредоточен, слишком серьезен для такой мягкой и мирной ночи.  
Не отдавая себе отчет в происходящем, Горацио прикоснулся пальцем ко лбу Уильяма, чтобы почувствовать и разгладить морщины. Улыбаясь, провел по носу, чтобы затем дотронуться до приоткрытых губ.  
Происходящее вдруг оказалось непристойным, и Горацио попытался отдернуть руку, чтобы скрыть волнение, но не успел.  
Уильям перехватил запястье, уже сам прикасаясь его пальцами к своим губам. Или целуя подушечки одну за одной — Горацио не понимал уже, что происходит.  
Просто смотрел, как легко поцеловав в самый центр ладони, Уильям выпустил ее и повернулся на левый бок.  
Теперь у Горацио не было возможности не смотреть на его лицо — спокойное и умиротворенное.  
Уильям Буш ждал и не торопил. Его можно было бы назвать безучастным, если бы он не смотрел так пристально глаза в глаза.  
Горацио судорожно облизал губы, борясь с подступающим страхом, и опустил ладонь Уильяму на плечо. Ее просто не куда больше было деть — не вытягивать же вдоль туловища.   
Он так и не смог понять, когда они прижались друг к другу.  
Оставалось только закрыть глаза, ведь капитан — а Горацио вдруг вспомнил, что он и есть капитан этого корабля — не должен смотреть на такое нарушение устава.


	9. Home is the sailor, home from the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн Кингстона. У Буша ОБВМ и он умеет говорить много ))))

Он всегда смотрит в окно. Даже сейчас, во время дружеской встречи, когда, казалось бы, надо говорить, он увидел из окна море и не может отойти.  
Буш улыбается про себя: «Морской мальчик».  
Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, пришедший во флот так поздно, окажется настолько на своем месте.  
\- Еще вина, мистер Хорнблауэр?  
В ответ только тишина. Горацио не слышит его. Ему важен сейчас плеск волн да крики чаек. Еще бы добавить туда брызги, ветер и скрип такелажа.  
Уильям любит азарт доброй схватки, но море так и не поработило его душу.  
Может потому, что ему никогда не стать капитаном линейного корабля - властителем сотен людей и событий, а у мистера Хорнблауэра есть все шансы.  
Он научится. Он так жадно впитывает знания, что просто не сможет не научиться, тем более, что умение вести за собой у него в крови.  
Второй лейтенант и не заметил, когда начал подчиняться третьему. Командовать для Горацио было так же естественно, как дышать. И подчиняться ему было так же просто.  
Ульям знал, когда пропал окончательно. Перед штурмом форта, когда Горацио не пожал ему руку, когда Уильям не успел хлопнуть его по плечу, не смог попрощаться. Горацио было не нужно ни его одобрение, ни пожелание удачи. Он знал, что должно, и делал это, пусть и ценой своей жизни.  
Оставалось только пойти следом.  
Все, что было до этого, напоминало тягучую трясину, в которой Уильям медленно увязал, наивно надеясь, что выбраться сможет в любой момент. То, как Горацио спал на шканцах, обессиленный после долгой вахты, как он муштровал оружейный расчет. Как был недоволен всегда, всем и в первую очередь собой: лучше, но недостаточно хорошо. Заразившись азартом и упоением тренировки, Уильям кричал: "Заряжай", - а сам впервые подумал: "Насколько же этот юноша должен быть ненасытен и неутомим в постели". Об этом же Уильям думал, смотря за тем, как он голый крутился под струями воды. И об этом же, когда сам вместе с якорем шел на дно. 

Умереть, взрывая форт, было не страшно. Страшнее было не успеть выстрелить, во время бойни на палубе - остаться жить, зная, что другой умер.

Горацио...  
Когда лежали с Кеннеди на соседних койках, тот ни разу не сказал "Хорнблауэр", только "Горацио".   
Плохо чувствовать себя смертником. Отвратительно понимать, что рядом с тобой — смертник, поэтому Буш говорил с ним, убеждая, что все будет хорошо и чуть улыбаясь, когда с улыбкой, приправленной затаенной болью, Арчи называл имя.  
Про Горацио Кеннеди мог говорить всегда, когда были силы. Иногда он скатывался в бред, путался в словах, не помнил дат и людей вокруг. Только Горацио. Только восторг, до последнего часа, когда, опираясь на врача, он вышел из комнаты.   
Уильям мечтал и слышать и не слышать одновременно. Ему до боли хотелось знать, что было раньше, что тревожит, что радует мистера Хорнблауэра, но узнавать об этом от Кеннеди было сродни горькому лекарству.

Горацио так и стоит у окна, пристально изучая гавань. Рубашка оттеняет хвостик на спине, перевязанный простой лентой.   
Ульям чувствует зуд в пальцах, который будет так сложно удержать. Если бы можно было развязать ее и взъерошить ему волосы. Можно разве что подойти и встать за спиной. Ближе, гораздо ближе, чем было бы пристойно. Так обычно целуют легкомысленно оголенные женские плечи.  
Достаточно расстегнуть рубашку совсем немного, и она тоже сползет.  
\- Вы любите море. Ваше сердце принадлежит ему, - Уильям не спрашивает. Зачем спрашивать очевидное? Ему так же ясно это, как то, что Горацио любит не море. Он любит свободу и вызов, который ему бросает стихия. - Вы не так долго на берегу, но уже рветесь обратно.  
Уильям говорит.  
Он несет всякую чушь, просто потому, что ему хочется слышать хоть чей-нибудь голос сейчас.  
Как бы он хотел получить прощение за то, что не остановил Арчи. Не стал бы, даже если бы проживал жизнь заново. Это был достойный поступок. Это был правильный выбор. Так его смерть стала не напрасной.  
Поэтому Уильям не хочет, чтобы Горацио поворачивался сейчас. В памяти еще свеж гневный взгляд. Взгляд, полный ненависти.  
Горацио готов умереть за других, но ненавидит, когда пытаются умереть за него. Хотя видит дьявол, он достоин этого больше многих.  
Уильям говорит, забывая слова. Ему хочется стоять так вечность, чувствуя легкий запах и то, как волосы немного щекочут нос.  
Слишком близко, непозволительно близко. Еще немного и грань будет перейдена.  
Не переставая говорить, Уильям проводит костяшками пальцев по плечу Горацио, чтобы убедиться еще раз, что тот рядом, живой, а не остался в казематах крепости, не остался на шканцах, не болтается в петле.  
Прикосновение - не более чем способ, более понятный, чем слова, выразить все то, чему нет названия. Любовь слишком затасканное и поблекшее слово. Поэтому Уильям просто прикасается одной рукой. Вторая сжата в кулак так сильно, что на ладони останутся следы от ногтей.  
Вздрогнув от прикосновения, Горацио стремительно разворачивается. В его взгляде можно прочитать все, что угодно, от ненависти до страха. Ульям не хочет ссоры и не хочет ярости, поэтому легонько, снова костяшками пальцев, проводит по его груди сверху вниз. По левой стороне, где бьется сердце. Уильям не клялся его защищать, но будет - ценой своей ли жизни, чужой ли. Так же как те, кто уже расплатился.  
Горацио молчит, все так же смотря открытым, не мигающим взглядом. Как бы успокоить такого норовистого жеребенка? Погладить по носу? Уильям проводит по щеке, а потом, сорвавшись, касается пальцами уголка губ.  
Он так мучительно близко, что невозможно устоять.   
Поцелуй невесом, но от этого не менее смертоносен. Его сладость отравлена ядом сомкнутых губ.  
У Уильяма хватает сил на улыбку и вымученное: "Простите, сэр".  
Так обращаются к капитану. После того, что произошло сейчас, Уильям наверняка потерял право когда-нибудь назвать Горацио своим капитаном.  
Тот не заходится в резком окрике, не отталкивает. Просто стоит, касаясь пальцем собственных губ, чтобы спросить: "Почему?"  
"Не знаю", - самый честный из ответов.  
Поэтому Уильям молча отводит его пальцы от лица, и снова целует, в уже приоткрытые губы.  
Когда-нибудь Уильям вернется из моря домой, но не сейчас.


	10. Завтрак

Вечер был не менее тяжелым, чем день, и ночь до этого и предыдущий день.  
Больше суток на ногах вымотают кого угодно, а особенно, если ног только одна.  
Промокший насквозь плащ отправился на спинку стула. Следом за ним - китель, рубашка и осталось самое тяжелое и самое приятное - сесть на край кровати, чтобы с наслаждением и предчувствием боли, снять протез.  
Завтра Уильям едва сможет стоять от боли, но это будет завтра. Сегодня у него есть спасенный в шторм корабль.  
Уильям прекрасно знает, что пришел в каюту командора, а не в свою. Он должен доложиться, наверное, что опасность позади, но все равно сейчас не в состоянии вымолвить и пары слов. Ему просто надо оказаться здесь и он знает, что Горацио простит.  
Командор Хорнблауэр даже толком не проснулся, когда Уильям осторожно сел на краешек кровати.  
\- Можно?.. - и пальцы все равно предательски немеют в ожидании ответа.  
Горацио сонно ворчит неразборчивое: "Да, Уильям", — и плотнее заворачивается во влажное одеяло. На корабле отсырело все, и только натертая культя горит огнем.  
Уильям очень отстегивает деревяшку и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, кладет ее на пол. Тяжело, медленно, чувствуя пульсирующую боль, вытягивается на кровати так, чтобы можно было обхватить кулёк из одеяла и уткнуться носом Горацио в макушку. От этого объятия становится легче не только ноге, но и всему натруженному телу.  
Горацио сонно ворочается, выпутывается из одеяла, не давая Уильяму сразу провалиться в блаженное забытье сна. Прижиматься к его тощей спине гораздо приятнее, когда их разделяет только тонкая ночная сорочка, и еще правильней, когда одеяло укрывает их обоих.  
Не оборачиваясь, Горацио дотрагивается до культи.  
Касание должно принести боль, но прохладные пальцы дарят только облегчение.  
Благодарно улыбаясь, Уильям целует Горацио в шею - это не обещание ласки, это просто способ сказать "спасибо" и выразить сожаление от того, что Уильям уже спит.

Утро, естественно, начинается с боли. В первые за долгое время, Уильям просыпается не сразу, и ему приходится стряхнуть марево и подскочить на кровати — Горацио уже давно встал. Проснулся, осторожно вывернулся из объятия, тихо оделся и вышел, чтобы не будить. Чтобы дать возможность отдохнуть еще немного, пусть это будут всего пятнадцать минут.  
Не стоит анализировать и размышлять — надо просто наслаждаться тем, что Уильям Буш не просто жив сегодня, но и случилось невероятное — Горацио заботится о нем.  
Потерев пальцами подбородок, щетина на котором уже начала превращаться в бороду, Уильям принюхался: кофе. Определенно кофе! Горячий и крепкий, а еще яичница, поджаренная на сале — лучшее, что может предложить на завтрак британский флот.  
Пока Уильям натягивает непросохшую толком за ночь одежду и пристегивает протез - запах не исчезает. Он не исчезает даже тогда, когда Уильям заходит в соседнюю комнату, где Горацио — хмурый и сонный — изучает бумаги.  
\- Садитесь, - отрывисто приказывает он и, отхлебнув из чашки, бессовестно прижимает ей карту. - Из-за шторма мы потеряли сутки, и еще нас снесло к востоку. Надеюсь, что мы быстро вернемся на прежний курс.  
\- Да, сэр, - Уильям садится за стол, с облегчением вытягивая культю.   
Он прекрасно знает, что как бы Горацио не был раздражен, но лишать завтрака он не будет. Иногда просто надо дать командору немного понудеть в свое удовольствие. Это даже мило, особенно, в сочетании с горячей едой.


End file.
